Rafael, the son of spark
by Fire hair - Cabelo de Fogo
Summary: You never stop to think why Rafael is the only human who can understand the Bumblebee? Why he learned so easy and so quick to read and understand the language cybertroniano, and as he learns what Ratchet teaches so fast? He has a connection with Ratchet very interesting. Don't you? Maybein this fanfiction canunderstand.
1. Chapter 1

**You never stop to think why Rafael is the only human who can understand the Bumblebee? Why he learned so easy and so quick to read and understand the language cybertroniano, and as he learns what Ratchet teaches so fast? He has a connection with Ratchet very interesting. Don't you? **  
**Maybe****in this fanfiction can****understand****.**

_After Megatron destroyed the Autobots ' base, Ratchet was alone, for him and it was over, and he will never be the same again. He was even missing from humans, even the Miko, she can be so noisy, but she was the one who gave his life for it. But he is not only pessimistic and bitter that he surrendered to death in a junkyard hoping rust until the end._

_He was there, in his bitter moment, when he heard a familiar voice. He'd be happy at other times, but he was too frustrated to be happy to see Rafael and Bumblebee coming your way._  
_"Ratchet! We need you. Only you know how to prepare a new with ... __"_  
_Ratchet soon cut the boy saying no, and undoing the joys and hopes of Raphael, with their negativity._  
_"They're all dead! You can be sure of that. " Even injuring his spark, the voice of Rafael there, calling for help he and Bumblebee. Ratchet chose to stay in the junkyard and waiting for corrosion._  
_He could see, Rafael was with his broken heart. He would be able to break any heart, but he never imagined breaking the heart of that boy, soon your favorite, and it was hard for him._

_He can never understand, because he was so fond of that boy. He likes from other children until the Miko, but Raphael, that kid was special. He never saw a child interested in its culture as he._

_Rafael was alone with Bumblebee trying to somehow make a copy obsolete computer that they had at the base. Ratchet saw it from afar._  
_"Awesome Bumblebee is a soldier; he has no intelligence to it. Rafael did everything. Probably, Bumblebee did just the hardest part, how to load the pieces and fit what was heavy. "__  
__Ratchet was filled with pride._

_It was a surprise when he saw Bumblebee Ratchet coming with his famous "yp yp yp." Let the professional here work "_  
_Rafael just looks at him glad your friend back, and ratchet couldn't hide a smile of proud of him._

During this time, they began a difficult job; gather each of the Autobots, and Ratchet dived his memoirs in other eras when Cybertron was a peaceful planet. Ratchet was never forthcoming, his humor has never been a draw for a femme, but that doesn't obstruct your dream, be a parent or a Sire. So he started working on a protoform, a cocoon that would contain your D.N.A., thus creating her clone. It would be like your baby, a sparkling wine. Ratchet was preparing to be like him. His son, their sparkling. But when the war broke out, Megatron did terrible things, sequestrations of sparkling for his soldiers, and unfortunately, he takes this protoforma in order to be more one of his Vehicons. Ratchet tried to rescue his sparkling, but it was in vain. The ship with protoform exploded, and he never saw that it would be continuing it again.  
Ratchet knew it would be impossible to find him again, if not destroyed in the explosion was lost in space. Forever.  
Ratchet stared at Rafael love in their optics. He is the son he never had. Smart, dedicated and was learning their culture, reading Cybertroniano and interesting. He is the only human being who understands the Bumblebee.

Given time, Ratchet noticed something strange. As soon as the Moonlight reflected on your Brown eyes, small flashes blue appeared for seconds. Ratchet would like to see it again. Bumblebee is the only one who knows about his family, loud and large, where Rafael is the youngest of the twelve brothers and sisters. A family so loud that, as he once said, he needs someone to hear him. Maybe that's why he'd rather stay with Bumblebee and Ratchet.They is the only ones who listen.

When they were all together again, he felt happy; especially when he saw Ultra Magnus with them.That will put the order in place, but no sign of Optimus and Smookscreem.

Even alone, now they had to find a way to destroy the Dark Tower that Megatron built on Earth, and eliminate the creature that Shockwave arranged knows where, and Arcee found a very effective way.  
"There's a part of this planet so cold, that this creature can freeze in minutes and stays there forever."  
When Ultra Magnus met Raphael, was surprised with him.  
"Our culture is very difficult for an adult, let alone a sparkling".  
"But Rafael is not a simple sparkling wine." Ratchet explained proudly. "He's my student."  
"My follower. Sir "Replied Ultra Magnus.  
Ultra Magnus was very boring with these rules. We are on Earth and here we saw something new, a new concept. Ratchet thought to himself.

Finally Ultra Magnus got through the bridge of the Earth, sending the creature to the South Pole, the Optimus is back with a new form then send the Deceptions out for a good time. Fowler's agent found a safe place for them. All normal until Ratchet see the blue Flash in the eyes of Rafael. Miko and Bumblebee also.  
Not only that. Rafael just that; Rafael can clearly understand some frequencies from an Autobots to another.

**Original**

O Agente Fowler encontrou um lugar seguro para eles.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy showed some concern with what was happening to him, but he liked to help Ratchet, he felt very happy, it was like a boy helping his father.

Little was known about his family, he was the youngest son of ten brothers and sisters and sometimes he had to shout to hear him, so he liked spending time with Bumblebee, this gave him all the attention, as well as an older brother, and Ratchet taught her things, and always trusting even to his life, so Rafael gave him the image of one father.

Rafael also believed in the same theory of Ultra Magnus and the Ratchet about his dons.

In the Earth, Ratchet thinks in his sparkling sometimes, he cried for him, lost in space, and even fearing that he has already become a Vehicon to Megaton's service, and he has been shot down by one of his friends, or worse, by him.

Ultra Magnus knew that investigate all this in secret, it would be almost impossible, he will open one wound, and this could cause an internal conflict at the base, but also would end with a suffering that is coming by eras. But how also he will explain everything to a boy of eleven years that he is not who he thinks be. But more his life was determined by a D.N.A., human , it's kind of crazy.

Ultra Magnus thought for a long time, but then came the idea of a Ratchet happy and probably less grumpy. He just needed the approval of Optimus Prime and some information. They grew up like brothers, following only different careers. While Ratchet chose medicine, Optimus called Orion in the past, was working and taking care with the records of Cybertron. The class geek turned a Prime.

Rafael smiled when he arrived with a small mission for Bumblebee. See places where they could get food, they was tired of the army's food every day. They had nothing against it, but they needs the sun light and food of young. fast foods..

Ratchet was not happy with the children there all day, but seemed to rejoice with the arrival of the minor, to him, was strange the way he treated the boy with more caress than the others, not that he didn't like the others. Well he will never forget the day that he was rude to Miko, and Ratchet was furious with him.

"You can be my superior, but that's no reason to be rude with her." He yelled grabbing her in his servants and leading to his shoulder.

I think it was that day that Miko was upset because she could not even make contact with her family in Japan and his grandmother was hospitalized, probably she would died. Miko cried a lot and for days when she heard the news. Everyone was unsure of what to say. He never understood how they were so bonded to her to understand what she was feeling.

Optimus said that only with time and, and with one human connection that Ultra Magnus will be able to understand..

Over time he began watching each of them. Miko and Bulkhead are two loud and disorganized, if Miko was a Cybertroniana and a wereker, she would be sure to Spakmater him, that if even human being is already a very strong affection between them, a love that he never saw in life.

That's when Miko jumped and screamed for Raphael, he was again with that glow blue in the eye, now covering the Brown.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet was furious, Ultra Magnus could be their Commander, but that doesn't give him the right to invade your private life, no one but himself could understand his pain, and he was absolutely correct he will never see that protoforma again.  
Ultra Magnus needed a sample of D.N.A. of Raphael, but he knew it would be very strange he just reach out to the boy and ask for something so personal like a hair, or one blood's collection, but only so he could compare with the material of the cocoon. The most important thing was that he was on planet Earth, and in the right place, now needed absolute certainty, that's when their thoughts is stopped by an explosion and Rafael complained with Ratchet equal to their own.

"Ratchet, I needed that!"  
Ratchet just looked for a time for the kid and everyone around him, and finally the place filled with relaxed laughter; Optimus couldn't resist a smile, less Ultra Magnus who continued glowering in his corner.

Actually, Rafael has had some quirk of Ratchet, as the old "yp yp yp ' to make the person stop something what he doesn't like, and other things, but lately, he has complained of headaches, even with the doctor's robot scans not giving anything. But observed that he was faster to sort things out, as well as the numbers, passwords and download the encoded programs. Your laptop has become obsolete for him. That morning, Ratchet startled as with the blue coloring of the eyes of Rafael. Because he knew that humans doesn't change colors of eyes except by using a lens of its own, but the natural color of one eye will be the same for the rest of the life.

When Ultra Magnus spoke with agent Fowler, he thought this would be a barrier difficult to pass, but agent managed to bring it up to where it was. Ultra Magnus didn't want the cocoon in the base until the right time , this would cause an uncontrollable confusion at the place, but with the sample of the cocoon with him, it would be easier now, the more difficult would be the D.N.A from kid. That's when Optimus had an idea.

Rafael isn't your typical kid who loves to play ball, and make a mess as others their age, so would not get the point to have one hurt to get a Band-Aid with some of your blood, for the sample, but Rafael, I always wanted to see snow. He remembered a mission at the South Pole, and he owed a snow ball for him. Maybe they could spend the day in a place with snow, not ready to the excessive cold, the boy will catch cold, and a single handkerchief with secretion of a sneeze would be enough for him.

Ratchet innocently picked a quiet spot and with snow for the kids to play. Miko was already accustomed to snow, so she wouldn't be a problem, but the others will be enough.

**I know this chapter was very short, but like I said I'm getting ready for a trip of 15 days, and I'm just going to leave an opening for what will come forward.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rafael was very excited when noticed himself in front of the big white mass and cold. He could not contain his joy when he ran to the scene. Miko already met the snow and was slower and Jack not wanting to prove the excitement. Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were nearby, while Ultra Magnus watched from afar if there is one possibility to appear some Decepticon.  
Wheeljack was talking with Bulkhead when turned to Miko who called, and a snowball exploded in his face. The girl rolled in the snow, laughing.

"I'm going to show you how to play Snowball." Wheeljack said preparing a snowball; Bulkhead put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Remember your size compared to her."  
"All right. I will take care. ".

Miko didn't have time and found himself buried by snow with only his head out, neither Bulkhead could hold the laugh this time, and other ball like that she released in Wheeljack explodes in his face. The three were making the biggest mess, and Ultra Magnus was starting to get bothered by the noise, moving away a little to the side of Optimus Prime.  
"How do you want to understand the connection humans with their Autobots if you not to stay near them?"

"I can't stand the noise they make." Before Ultra Magnus could finished the sentence, heard a scream.

"Go out!" And a human figure that was not part of the Group began flew by his head and was landing in a snowdrift near, leaving out only the skis attached to your feet.  
Optimus just looked to Ultra Magnus and said.

"This is your chance, I won't interfere."  
Ultra Magnus would like to choke their leader, but couldn't, because he had asked for this. He carefully, with a digit, began digging in the snow until he felt someone holding in him, then gently pulled to the surface, noting the pale face and cold and with that was with body temperature cold.  
"What do I do now?"

"She needs heat. Places near your chest. Your spark will send her heat "Said Optimus.  
It was pretty fast and the color returned to her face, and when she opening the eyes showed no fear, nor fought with what he was holding, but seemed more amazed.  
Ultra Magnus was still unimpressive looking for the little creature in his servants, which was still regaining consciousness.

"Are you okay?"  
In fact he asked after receiving a signal from Optimus to ask that question.  
"Yes I am.".

Ultra Magnus noted that she was still with snow on their clothes, hair and tried to remove, using your reading to see if there was something wrong, that's when he heard Rafael sneezing. It was a sign that he was starting to get with flu, and that his plan was working. Before he made any movement, Optimus sent him on off a signal.  
"Now she is your responsibility. You didn't want to know the connection a human. This is your chance. "

Ultra Magnus looked at the girl in his care.

"I need you to come with me. So I will have sure you have no damage. "  
"All right. I just need to get my skis. ".

Ultra Magnus took the skis of the girl who were in the snow and all walked to the bridge that Ratchet opened for return to base.

When they got there; Mrs. Derby began scream with everyone there because Rafael was with flu and Ratchet mumble with another human on the base. Ultra Magnus did not like the harsh attitude of Ratchet and admonished him, saying he would have more education as a host, and once the girl could have suffered serious injuries. But she seemed all right, just a little sore now due the fall, but was talking with children about what she was doing there at that moment, Your favorite sport. Skiing.

Ultra Magnus asked for help for Rafael about skiing in snow, and the young man showed him in his small computer, everything about the sport that he looked more like a suicide. In the meantime, he took a tissue and sneezed, leaving aside. Ultra Magnus took a time, and as soon as the kid got sidetracked, he took the role to make the examination of D.N.A. another stage had been won.


	5. Chapter 5

Rafael was very excited when noticed himself in front of the big white mass and cold. He could not contain his joy when he ran to the scene. Miko already met the snow and was slower and Jack not wanting to prove the excitement. Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were nearby, while Ultra Magnus watched from afar if there is one possibility to appear some Decepticon.  
Wheeljack was talking with Bulkhead when turned to Miko who called, and a snowball exploded in his face. The girl rolled in the snow, laughing.

"I'm going to show you how to play Snowball." Wheeljack said preparing a snowball; Bulkhead put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Remember your size compared to her."  
"All right. I will take care. ".

Miko didn't have time and found himself buried by snow with only his head out, neither Bulkhead could hold the laugh this time, and other ball like that she released in Wheeljack explodes in his face. The three were making the biggest mess, and Ultra Magnus was starting to get bothered by the noise, moving away a little to the side of Optimus Prime.  
"How do you want to understand the connection humans with their Autobots if you not to stay near them?"

"I can't stand the noise they make." Before Ultra Magnus could finished the sentence, heard a scream.

"Go out!" And a human figure that was not part of the Group began flew by his head and was landing in a snowdrift near, leaving out only the skis attached to your feet.  
Optimus just looked to Ultra Magnus and said.

"This is your chance, I won't interfere."  
Ultra Magnus would like to choke their leader, but couldn't, because he had asked for this. He carefully, with a digit, began digging in the snow until he felt someone holding in him, then gently pulled to the surface, noting the pale face and cold and with that was with body temperature cold.  
"What do I do now?"

"She needs heat. Places near your chest. Your spark will send her heat "Said Optimus.  
It was pretty fast and the color returned to her face, and when she opening the eyes showed no fear, nor fought with what he was holding, but seemed more amazed.  
Ultra Magnus was still unimpressive looking for the little creature in his servants, which was still regaining consciousness.

"Are you okay?"  
In fact he asked after receiving a signal from Optimus to ask that question.  
"Yes I am.".

Ultra Magnus noted that she was still with snow on their clothes, hair and tried to remove, using your reading to see if there was something wrong, that's when he heard Rafael sneezing. It was a sign that he was starting to get with flu, and that his plan was working. Before he made any movement, Optimus sent him on off a signal.  
"Now she is your responsibility. You didn't want to know the connection a human. This is your chance. "

Ultra Magnus looked at the girl in his care.

"I need you to come with me. So I will have sure you have no damage. "  
"All right. I just need to get my skis. ".

Ultra Magnus took the skis of the girl who were in the snow and all walked to the bridge that Ratchet opened for return to base.

When they got there; Mrs. Derby began scream with everyone there because Rafael was with flu and Ratchet mumble with another human on the base. Ultra Magnus did not like the harsh attitude of Ratchet and admonished him, saying he would have more education as a host, and once the girl could have suffered serious injuries. But she seemed all right, just a little sore now due the fall, but was talking with children about what she was doing there at that moment, Your favorite sport. Skiing.

Ultra Magnus asked for help for Rafael about skiing in snow, and the young man showed him in his small computer, everything about the sport that he looked more like a suicide. In the meantime, he took a tissue and sneezed, leaving aside. Ultra Magnus took a time, and as soon as the kid got sidetracked, he took the role to make the examination of D.N.A. another stage had been won.


	6. Chapter 6

Fowler got tapes from security cameras where the cocoon was under surveillance of the army, at the time, are one record with a stranger just entering the place, but it has not been possible to identify who, but it was possible to perceive that this person started hanging around the cocoon out of curiosity, and went on to open and touch in your content, by reaction, must have taken a shock and fainted. The same current turned off the cameras.  
Soon after it was recorded that the family Esquiavel, received a call that there was a boy to be adopted, and as they were looking for more a son, as nine wasn't enough, they've gone to fetch the child, who soon to become the Prince of the family, covered with treats and affection. A year later, his father died in an accident. Finally the explanation of how he had acquired the human form was in front of you, but it wouldn't be easy now break the news.

You haven't go to a boy of eleven years old and says by surprise:

"Hey kid. Sue dad is a robot of four tons, precisely the Ratchet. "

* * *

Well really this is the best time to cool the processor. Learn skiing would be a good way out.  
Marcela explained to him how to fix the skis in their pedes. Ultra Magnus did not know why he was doing it, but he was curious, maybe know the snow would give him an advantage over the enemy.  
So Marcela gave the impulse she looked like a snowflake sliding, Ultra Magnus spent time observing and then went after trying to balance itself out, until they fell and face in the snow. Marcela came back for him, he stood with snow stuck in optics and in the mouth.

"Don't worry, falls are normal stuff."

"It seemed so easy seeing as you're dashing through the snow."

"I've been doing this for more than seven years. Keep trying. ".

Ultra Magnus stood up and started following her, she was at a slow speed, so that he could follow his friend, but the arrival of the Predacon ruined everything, I one of your shots of fire caused an avalanche, separating the friends one for each side.

Ultra Magnus was trying to keep the enemy away from his human, but the animal seemed really interested in him, and not in her. But she was about to be engulfed by snow, even with his experience the avalanche was reaching her, and the tragedy was imminent. When the blue Flash was opened and Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Bulkhead appeared to help with the ferocious creature and Ultra Magnus can save your human, but only had time to see the snow taking her and a cry to be smothered by the white mass and cold.

He felt one cold in his spark, a pain that he never felt in my life. He wanted to scream, but the voice doesn't come out for a while, he felt paralyzed by terror, but soon managed to move. Ultra Magnus went to his human and began digging in the snow, but now, he he was desperate. He now really understood what Optimus had told him about the connection of an Autobot with his human. Ultra Magnus took the fragile body of the snow unconscious.

There were signs of life yet, hope, he went to the base.

For the first time, Ratchet, Optimus saw the expression of pain in the eyes of Ultra Magnus who until today was the most hard of all.


	7. Chapter 7

The beeps continuous monitors were the sign that Marcela was still alive, even at risk of dying. The sound of steps of Ultra Magnus approaching meant he had not gone out closely, and wasn't going to get very far. The white face of the girl made him sad, because he had not seen more the flush of her laughter. It looked like the same snowstorm that buried, had also buried his spark. He was experimenting with what he wanted, and what Optimus told him, and he tried not to show it, but is visible on his face.

With the intelligence of small Rafael becoming increasingly developed, the boy and no longer wearing his glasses, he noticed that his eyes were now totally blue, with a little darker in the center ring. They were ready to explain to him what was happening, but in the same day, Optimus arrived with Soundwave as a hostage, and tied in a mad-bay for interrogation.  
It was during this questioning, the Decepticon faceless came loose, overthrew all there, and took Ratchet and Rafael hostage because, during the time that pretended to be turned off, heard Fowler and Ultra Magnus talking about the boy. The boy would be used as a good blackmail to force the Autobot Doctor to work for them.

Ultra Magnus went to Mad-Bay, where was your human after all the mess and noted that she was well, and smiled slightly to notice that she was starting to wake up.  
He didn't know what to do, then try to reproduce some gesture he's ever seen Bulkhead, or Wheeljack making with Miko. He stroked his face gently with the tip of the digit, and felt the small hand cold in his digit, Ultra Magnus smiled. He could stay there all night, but now needed to clean up the mess and leave the site as soon as possible, because the first thing that Soundwave will do; is report the location to Megatron.

Ratchet if seen alone together with Knockout before the table with bottles of energon synthetic and other formulas. Rafael was in a cocoon of glass that was receiving oxygen; the spacecraft was already off the ground, practically in orbit. He looked at the little boy and the analyzed. He was right, and that was what mattered, But knew that the unpredictable Medico monster could kill him for no reason.

The next few hours that followed, were true exchanges of insults, until Ratchet touched in an open wound of Knockout. And that was horrible to behold.

* * *

_Knockout for a long time ago, before starting the war on Cybertron, also had his dream of becoming a doctor, but he did not follow the path of Ratchet. Once the war began, with the Decepticons paying you more in energon, Knockout went on to do many wrong things, how to make healthy patients die to pick up the pieces and take advantage of other Decepticons. Without greed, what mattered most in his life were his Spakmater and his Sparkling. One little femme that he loved above all. Finally, the war continued and so began to reach out to victims that had nothing to do with the battle. Civilians were arriving in droves, Femme, Sparklings, workers, everything you could imagine. __  
__As Ratchet, Knockout began to see friends and acquaintances die in their care and parts theft began to be not so attractive, but with Megatron pressing to drop the post and join him, Knockout was willing to steal pieces and disappear. __  
__In the middle of the wounded that arrived in droves, Knockout screamed in pain. He embraced the limp torso of a femme who had arrived with the color gray and lifeless. He felt his first loss at that femme, its Spakmater. Knockout is carried in a corner and threw it affectionately. As soon as he's back came the second blow. His Sparkling was on a Med-bay. He saw her slowly dying in front of you, so he did what would be an act of desperation. As the spark of his little Sparkling needed strength to reinvigorate, he tore off a piece of his own spark to save the life of his daughter._

* * *

_For anyone who receives a piece of his spark, life continued normally. But Knockout would be doomed to a life restricted to a drug synthesized to meet the need of a half spark._

Knockout went berserk and started screaming with Ratchet, he played upon the Autobot all your anger and frustration. Because your attempt failed immediately. With the open chest, the half spark, he saw his daughter die.

Ratchet deep felt remorse in touching a point so delicate as well. Knockout joined an isolated spot, leaving Ratchet and Raphael alone, a good opportunity to make contact with the Autobot Ratchet.

During the contact, Ultra Magnus tried to warn Ratchet on the truth of Raphael. But the signal was terrible, but the last sentence was:

"I found out all about Rafael, the protoforma. Rafael is a figment of your protoforma, was found on Earth. Rafael is your son. "


	8. Chapter 8

Ratchet stood there, he was in shock, her eyes were fixed on nothing and a tear trickled down. He couldn't believe what I was hearing. In one second was explained why he so liked the boy, because he could learn everything quickly and the entire affinity. Your boy, when he turned to him, his eyes bright and bluish kid was fixed on him. The boy smiled for him.

"I've always had you as a father. And now I received this news."  
As soon as got the kid in his servants, Nockout arrived. It was his expression indecipherable, but noticed that he wasn't in the mood to argue. He just opened a land bridge and sent them to out across it. Ratchet was confused, but when Megatron appeared, and realized the betrayal got angry and tried to prevent the escape, Knockout threw a pot with the synthetic energon causing an explosion in and all fled across the bridge.

Already well away from the scene, Ratchet grabbed Knockout by the neck and demanded to explain its sudden change of behavior, and confesses what you were up to. The doctor Decepticon.  
"It's not for you I'm doing this, but for him." He said pointing at the boy, who in the midst of confusion, started to drop part of the skin and reveal a new skin underneath, to remember what they have underneath the armor, called protoforma.  
"I heard that Ultra Magnus said. The revelation did remind me of my daughter. Now go away and leave me alone. "

Ratchet stared with a look of compassion. He was now sharing the pain of a parent who loses a child. Ratchet met this pain, when the pod was lost, but Knockout was sentenced to stay with this pain for eternity.  
Ratchet stared at Rafael who was getting rid of loose skin layers, and if marveling with thin metal layer that was underneath, but noise revealing that the enemies were coming caused them to rush on the trail.  
"Come with us Knockout."

"Don't. Without my equipment, I'm not going to live long with only half a spark. For once in my life, I'm going to do something worthwhile. Is late for me, and they both go away. "  
Knockout knew was doomed. With a half of spark, he would need a refill and one synthetic drug in the energon that was in his lab, now without her, he would only have one day, he took his Cedar on hand and threw himself against the army of Vehicons that came your way.

Optimus Prime had already received news of Ratchet, and tracked against a rock, injured Knockout, he smiled. It was a smile of peace that never had seen. He noticed on his servant a photo. Two femmes. His Spakmater, and your Sparkling. Knockout had finally found peace.

Ultra Magnus smiled quietly to Marcela who sneezed, sitting on the couch with a mug of hot milk. She was wrapped in a blanket, but he made a point of taking her to near his spark.  
"Never thought I'd see Ultra Magnus so affectionate as well." Wheeljack Was Observed.  
"Marcela changed his life." Commented Bulkhead.

The giant was there looking like a fool with your human hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Ultra Magnus did not understand his attachment to that human, he couldn't understand how he, that one giant was so attached to that so little creature. A quick reminder of the avalanche burying his body and the possibility she was killed, did hurt his spark in a strange way. He noted Ratchet helping Rafael with his new situation. He was more than Autobot kid, but still a size ranging from the size of Arcee and Jack.

"This would be one of the reasons that he could understand Bumblebee."  
"Yes Miko. This is a good explanation. "Ratchet agreed with the young.

Wouldn't take long for the transformation of Rafael if complete, and perhaps also was live on Cybertron. But after all those moment they passed together, Rafael and Bumblebee would have much more to talk about than before.

They had opened the bridge for a place away. Rafael and Bumblebee were sitting on a hillside watching the landscape. Rafael was sure that after all that her life would never be the same. The connection between the two has always been intense, but that day the memory of Rafael contaminated by black energon that nearly killed him also haunted Bumblebee. Maybe when Bumblebee gave part of his energon to be used to detoxify the boy, also contributed to the process. But Bumblebee soon felt the head of Rafael on his arm. He moved his body lassoing still small, but carefully so close to him. There the boy could not only hear the sound of his spark and feel the warmth of your friend.

Rafael smiled closing your eyes feeling its warmth; the digits Bumblebee caressed his arm. He knew that she'd always be there, that it would never leave him, for the world. So it was a quick hug that he knew something about him was asking for more of Bumblebee. He didn't know what, but Bumblebee knew and knows what to do. He then left his friend drive his spark for a perfect date.

A hug Bumblebee welcomed Rafael close to your body. Cozy warmth coming from within Bumblebee and involved the interior of Rafael. The two Sparks, one being the newest and United. Bumblebee met Rafael with a new life now would be ready to share as Spakmater on Cybertron.

It would be perfect, if in the past I could understand Rafael Bumblebee without him being able to talk, now could understand him without a single word. Because now they'd be sharing thoughts. Now they are one.

When they return to base Bulkhead ran the Miko and Ultra Magnus smiled seeing that Marcela was feeling better. Now it would be a matter of time, Rafael simply had to learn to live with your body, and develop their own techniques of battles.

Ultra Magnus would have to get used to the idea of visiting the Earth periodically to review your friend, mainly that he finally he could never stay away from her for a long time. But Bumblebee was the only one who was not cursed by merciless hand of time, which one day would take the one he loved the most. Because the time would be merciless with the other humans, teaching them to enjoy every second of this moment.  
Each of them knew when that was sad, but was part of his nature, but love continued by descendants. As Bulkhead and Arcee, learned to love the children of his protégés. Including Bulkhead that had fun with the children of Miko and so with your grandchildren.

Thank you for your attention.


End file.
